Awakenings
by oxGhostWriterxo
Summary: Bella wakes up and finds herself in Forks circa 1988 and Edward has no recollection of her. Can Edward fall in love with a plain a Bella? A girl's blood he doesn't consider his own personal drug? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters mentioned in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

My first go. Please R&R with your honest opinion.

"My name is Isabella Swan. I had an accident and woke up in 1988. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."

Everything was black. I couldn't see anything. All I could feel were cold hands all over me. I tried to sit up, by none of my joints responded. I wondered if I was dead, or in a coma? I just knew that something wasn't right.

"Newtown ya must be spazzing. Where did you get your driving license from, the Blind society?" bellowed a strange young voice. I couldn't comprehend that my hearing was still in tact but nothing else.

Unfamiliar voices began muttering around me. I tried to open my eyes to find out what had happened but my eye lids felt like lead. It dawned on me that maybe I really could be in a coma or a parallel universe. I figured the first idea might be a better option. But what was even scarier was that I felt like I was buried alive in a pink satin padded coffin with the casket open and parade of people were walking past, gawking at me like a display in a museum frozen in time.

"Stop wigging out Newtown, just be more careful and watch where you're cruising. The new girl could have been wasted". This time the voice was a little harsher and stern, more authoritarian.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was behind me when I reversed my car". The same fractured voice resounded with an overwhelming sense of guilt. Had I really been hit by a car? The periodic sobbing and hiccups continued. It sounded like the ugly cry.

"It was an accident Charlie. I swear I didn't see Bella when I turned the corner". By now I figured the teenage boy responding was called Newtown.

"Chill Newton, we all know you didn't mean to hit her. I gotta say, for a girl who's been hit by a car, she's got no sign of any injuries. No bruises, not even a scratch".

It was then that my attention focused on the sobbing boy when he mentioned Charlie's name. I wanted to cry out "Charlie is that you? Dad, are you there? Why does your voice sound so weird, so young?" Okay, I figured now was not the time to ask silly questions. Stranger things had happened to me, like falling in love with a vampire. I tried again to scream out for Charlie, but still nothing came out. What had happened to my voice?

"Should we call for an ambulance?" The voices continued to deliberate about me without my consent. I had to rule out I was in a coma because an ambulance was needed. But that left me even more confused, if I'm not in a hospital, then where was I?

Without warning, all the voices were brought to an abrupt silence. I could hear the shuffling of shoes moving further away as if to create an opening in the imagined circle surrounding me.

"An ambulance is not necessary. The girl will live. She just needs to have a bucket of water over her head".

The voice sang so sweetly, yet sharply; I had almost forgotten who it belonged too. Could it really be him with a crowd full of voices? And why did I need a bucket of water over my head? By now my blood had begun to boil. Why had Edward said such a mean thing?" I was now even more confused and angry. I hated being in a vegetable state.

"Whatever Edward. The only words you've spoken all year and you decide to shower sarcasm on poor Bella. A great boyfriend you would make".

Now that voice I knew. I had known that voice since birth. A sudden sense of relief came over me. In the midst of uncertainty I had found a rock to cling too. It was my mom's voice, it was Renee.

"No need to wig out Renee. The girls… I mean Bella's fine. Later days peeps". I could hear Edward's voice trail into the background as he walked off. I wanted to scream.

"Ignore him Nene. He's being a buzz kill". I could feel the tension between Charlie and Renee. I couldn't remember the last time my parents were together. Even in such bizarre circumstances, I was glad that at least my life was in their hands. But the thought of Edward walking away like that made my head spin further into the darkness.

"Please wake up Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella, its Nene sweetie. I'm here. I'm not leaving you till you wake up".

It was as if Renee had spoken the secret commandment to open Aladdin's tomb. In this case, that tomb was in the form of a comatose confused teenage girl. Slowly my eyes began to open. Renee's face was the first I saw peering intently at me. She had been clutching my right hand this whole time.

"What happened?" I managed to let out a rasped gasp. The circle of people was much larger then I had imagined. Twenty pairs of eyes meet with my haphazard gaze. I wanted to revert back to my coma.

"Honey, you must have bumped your head on the ground when you were hit by a reversing car. But everything's fine. Charlie's going to take you to the hospital to get a check up, just to make sure everything is okay". Renee looked so innocent and young. The wrinkles and worry lines that aligned the sides of her almond shaped eyes were gone and smoothed out. She looked stunningly young and beautiful.

"I'm fine" I tried to sound convincing but Renee always knew when I was lying.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

"Really Renee, I'm fine. You worry way too much. And what is going on with you? You look, you look so young. Mom, your face and your hair it's so different…" I was speechless. Renee looked like the photos she had taken when she was 17 and a senior at Forks High. Her chestnut dark brown hair flowed down over her shoulders. I reached out and cupped her face in my hands. I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming again.

"Ah Bella, you must have really bumped your head, now your calling me your mom?" It's me Renee, your room mate, hello?"

"Huh, no that can't be right Renee. Anyway where is Charlie? I don't want dad freaking out about all this" I knew Renee had a tendency to act young, but calling herself my room mate and not my mother was boarding on the ridiculous.

"Ah girl, Charlie? You're Dad? " Renee gave me a confused look. "Bella, Charlie's right next to you. You remember Charlie, my boyfriend right?" Renee was beginning to freak out. I could see the silent pleading in her eyes as she scanned my head for injuries.

I turned to the teenage boy squatting beside me on my left. You could see through his eyes how painfully sincere and genuine he was. He couldn't have been more then 16 years of age. I knew for sure it was my dad Charlie, his eyes were a dead give away a lot like my eyes; but he was so young, just like Renee. The moustache, the wrinkles and sullen look in his eyes had gone. Charlie looked lively and young at heart. Something I never witnessed before, Charlie looked happy.

"Either you're bugging out or your suffering from memory loss Bella. My name is Charlie Swan and this is Renee, my girlfriend". I stared blankly at Renee and Charlie, unable to respond.

"Bella, you're an exchange student from Arizona High School and you'll be spending your senior year here at Forks High school. You're being billeted by Renee's family for your senior year. Renee is your room mate so to speak". Charlie tried to sound convincing but the look of shock and unbelief radiating from me, could have halted an FBI agent in their tracks. I was so confused; my head was beginning to swirl again. I needed to know the date.

"Charlie, what's the date today?"

"It's 2nd April"

"...and the year?"

"Well it's the year of the Titans. Its 1988" I froze.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters mentioned in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

My second go. Please R&R with your honest opinion.

"Wake up Bella, Bella wake up!"

"What's going on?" I reluctantly woke up from a deep sleep to find Renee jumping on my bed excitedly.

"Oh great, if your still here then that means I'm still in the past. Dang it!". I thought being stuck in 1988 in the town of Forks was a fleeting nightmare, the kind that came periodically but now, the nightmare flowed into the conscious world and ached everyone of my senses.

"The past? aight, your having one of your delusions again Bella. That's totally bogus; anyway let me dish the deal again." Renee plonked herself onto my purple bed spread cross-legged and persisted to explain my situation like she was reading the evening news. I growled in resentment.

"Do we have to go through this again? You've told me like ten times already". I sulked and sunk my head in my pillow. Renee continued to ignore my pleas.

"Firstly your name is Bella, sorry ignore that… your full name is Isabella Reye, not Swan! Your 17 and you're an exchange student from Arizona High. It's Fork's High sister school – it's some kind of special program between the two schools to have student exchanges. Oh and the bodacious part is that your spending your senior year here at Forks with my family"

"Renee!" I swiped her with my pillow but instead the momentum made me crash dive onto the floor. She ignored my acrobatics and continued in a monosyllabic tone, Renee clearly hadn't finished her news broadcast.

"Secondly, or was it thirdly? Anyway, thirdly Charlie Swan is not your father. He's my boyfriend. And my names Renee Eastwick – in case you forgot – well I'm not your mother. I mean, I think it's rad and kinda cute that ya keep saying that I'm your mother, but seriously, Charlie really get's freaked out when you do the whole 'I'm from the future… blah… the year 2008… blah' he keeps thinking your wigging out majorly. "

I groaned again lying eagle spread on the floor. I imagined the floor swallowing, devouring into an abyss of nothing. I felt nothing. Being stuck in Forks in 1988 had spun my world out of control.

_Why am I in Forks in 1988 and how did I get here?_

My last recollection of the 'present' was running away from James in the ballet studio. I remembered the unnatural force I felt when James pushed me towards a column. The blunt force must have knocked me out. The next thing I knew – I woke up and found myself in 1988, right back in Forks. There was no Angela, Jessica, Mike, Lauren or Tyler. I was now having lunch in the Forks High cafeteria with their parents not to mention my own, Charlie and Renee. What was ever worse was that Edward, my sweet beloved darling Edward, had no recollection of me, nor his coven, the Cullen's.

"What's the dillio Bella, are you blacking out on me again?" Renee was not one for secrets. I drifted back to reality and manoeuvred myself off the floor and sat on the bed next to her. Even though Renee was 17 and I didn't technically exist, I still felt her sense of motherly authority.

"No I'm fine, just thinking." It was only 7am and I was already drained.

"Stop thinking and take a red Bella. I dragged you up early coz it's 'Pick-A-Picnic' day."

"Pick a huh?" Spending the summer in Forks since I was a toddler made me believe I had known everything there was to know about this small town, obviously I didn't.

"Ya know, all the chicks in school make a picnic basket and then we auction them one by one. Only guys can buy the baskets. The rad thing about the whole deal is we then get to have lunch with the guy who bought it. It's like a mystery date ".

"Wow" _I went back in time for this?_

"What' s your damage Bella? (chuckles) It's flash and besides, last year it's how Charlie and I got acquainted and…"

"Okay, enough information" listening to my mom carry on about her love life with Charlie was nauseating. I tried gravely to prevent as much minimal mental damage as possible.

"Picnic day is slamming. Ya'll love it, and it's for a good cause too. All the funds are going towards renovating the local Forks Hospital".

Renee made her way towards the door, while I hunched sourly on the bed. I could sense she wasn't done talking.

"By the way Bella, I almost forgot, Edward Cullen will be there. It's the only school event he turns up too."

Before I could respond, Renee had left the room but I could sense she was grinning all the way to the kitchen.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters mentioned in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 3. Please R&R with your honest opinion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Is everything alright Edward?_

Carlisle was forever concerned at any slight irritation I had and decided to have a silent conversation while were driving to the picnic. I tended to have private conversations with Alice, but over the years Carlisle was beginning to have them with me more frequently. I could sense he was worried about me being alone and didn't want the other family members to be aware of his concerns.

"I'm fine. I know how important your work and the hospital are to you. I want to show my support at the picnic".

I gazed forward onto the road trying at best to disguise my distaste for human company. The picnic day would be entrenched with teens wearing their ridiculous apparel and failing at best to grasp the attention of the opposite sex and who they so longingly desired.

Carlisle turned towards me and raised an eyebrow. This time I read his mind intentionally. I had taught myself over the decades to block out peoples thoughts deliberately, at anytime. This was important for me when it came to Carlisle. There were times I wanted to give him some form of privacy to keep his own secrets, despite the fact he had nothing to hide.

_I can turn the car and drop you back home._

"It's not about the picnic. It's about a girl at school"

_I see. Go on Edward. _

Carlisle was not one for surprises but he was taken aback by my own personal revelation. I had rarely mentioned any girl in the past 100 years. None had appealed to me romantically, and neither did Bella Reye from high school.

"There is something out of the ordinary with the new exchange student from Arizona High. Her name is Isabella Reye. Does that name ring any bells?"

_I'm afraid it doesn't. What it is about this girl that interests you?_

"Nothing really, only that I'm blocked from reading her mind. Bella also has a tendency to look at me continuously. It's not the same look the other girls like Lauren give, more a contemplative look and I can't figure out why? "

_Is she human? Can you describe her to me? _

"I smelled the scent of her blood in biology class and there was nothing unusual. Bella looks like any ordinary human girl. She looks a lot like Renee Eastwick. I thought they were sisters, but they aren't related. She's living with the Eastwick's."

_The Eastwick's are good people._

"Carlisle, the Eastwick's and most people in this town admire your work in the hospital. You're the best medical doctor Forks Hospital has had, on and off for at least the last half century. But Renee, their daughter, can't stand the sight of me."

Renee was a strange creature and had a natural aversion to my family, the Cullen's. Her sensitivity, like a child's, was more heightened then the other human teen drones I schooled with. Renee knew to keep away. She knew we were dangerous.

"Are you concerned for us?"

Carlisle had begun to verbalise his opinions, now that we were driving through the town of Forks on our way to the Picnic fundraiser at Forks High. Switching back and forth from vampire realm to the human world had become an unseen art form. It was imperative for my families' survival that the human facades were faultless.

"No, Bella isn't dangerous. I just find it frustrating that I can't decipher her thoughts yet, as petty and ridiculous as they'll be".

Our conversation ended the moment we parked into the parking lot. Alice had been standing near our parking space, aware early on of where we going to park and motioned us to join her.

"Didn't I warn you that you were going to be late! Esme isn't happy. She wanted today to be perfect". Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and gave Alice a bear hug.

Alice squealed and found the hugs contagious, she even offered one for me, but I backed down graciously. She seemed to get excited whenever I decided to show up for public events outside of the high school domain. While Alice was discussing her latest culinary creations to me, Carlisle had decided to walk ahead of us and make amends with his beloved Esme.

Rosalie and Emmett had made their own plans and choose to have their own version of a picnic out in the woods, hunting with Jasper. Being surrounded by the Forks town was too delicious an opportunity for Jasper to contend with and Carlisle felt the temptation would all but consume him. He suggested for Jasper to join the couple's hunting expedition. Jasper still had a difficult time adjusting to our vegetarian diet. In the end, Alice and myself walked arm in arm over towards the picnic blanket Esme and Carlisle were now sitting on.

"What's for lunch mom?" I grappled with both picnic baskets teasingly, juggling both in each hand.

"Be careful Edward. Those baskets are meant for the picnic auction and not the circus". Esme flashed a polite smile my direction while those around us looked on. I wanted to continue juggling but I knew if I overstepped the mark, Esme would serve my head for lunch instead.

I placed the baskets down gently onto the picnic blanket and sat down beside Alice to sulk. Esme and Alice had been practicing their cooking techniques during the past week. The food they had prepared overnight would have granted them both Michelin stars. I felt their hard work was wasted on the unpalatable tastes of the Forks menfolk. Most of the men couldn't taste the difference between olive oil and the grease they oiled their cars with.

Esme's picnic basket had raised the highest amount the year before, an achievement she was very proud of. The lucky male recipient was of course Forks Mayor Darlington, who decided to spend his life savings in order to spend an afternoon in the company he considered a supermodel. Marriage and being a mother of five foster children hadn't deterred Mayor Darlington from making a pass at Esme. I sneered quietly while recalling the thought. Alice chuckled and glanced over at roll her eyes at me when she realised what I was thinking. There were no secrets between us freaks.

With Esme's encouragement, Alice decided she would also enter a picnic basket into this year's fundraiser. Carlisle thought her intention was to support his work in the hospital. Sadly it was more to feed her competitive nature of winning and to outdo Esme's auction amount from the year before. A few minutes later the baskets disappeared behind the school assembly hall ready to be auctioned. Principle Scone's voice boomed over the school PA system. I yawned in anticipation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the picnic auction is about to commence. Will all spectators please make your way to the grass area outside the school hall."

Aligned outside the hall, on the make shift stage, was a long rectangular table full of picnic baskets. I spotted Alice and Esme's baskets right beside each other. I chuckled at the thought of them both having a picnic with an unsuspecting human and how they would have to disguise swallowing the food they had prepared meticulously, only to later regurgitate the lot when we arrived home.

_Have you got your cheque book ready Edward? _

Alice stood still for a moment not wishing to look my direction.

"No I don't. Carlisle I wasn't intending to…"

_No excuses Edward. You're going to have to make a bet on a basket and no cheating. Your mother and I have a lot invested in this family and hospital. Please try and show a united front of support. _

By now Carlisle was chatting to the principle and at the same time having private conversation with me. There was no chance of me getting away this time; they had cornered me into participating. Alice handed me a new cheque book and avoided my obtrusive glares.

"Thanks for the warning, Alice".

_Anytime Edward._

I gritted my teeth and went with it. Esme and Alice were now standing across the other side of the school yard whispering to one another. Around them were clusters of other hopeful deluded female junior and seniors waiting to be bought by a Prince Charming. Some of their mothers had joined in on the auction as well. I could only hope that my picnic sentence wouldn't be too agonizing. I counted down the micro seconds. Principle Scone motioned Carlisle towards the mike. I saw Esme and Alice gleaming with pride, it was one of the rare moments I saw my family out in the open.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming today for the Forks Hospital fundraiser. Thank you to the ladies for making the picnic baskets, I know we really appreciate your support for the hospital. All funds raised today will go towards renovations for the west wing. Thank you once again and enjoy the food!."

Carlisle walked off stage followed by cheers resonating around the packed school yard. It was hard to remain irritated at Carlisle. Every part of his being went to sustain a kind that could never comprehend the magnitude of his sacrifice. I felt guilty for not anticipating how important the picnic day would be for him and felt entitled to show my gratitude.

"Our first basket for auction is filled with delectable goodies. We have a leg of carved ham and also a fresh rhubarb pie. Let's start the bets at $20. Can I get a $20?"

"$30, no make that $50" John Newton had placed an early bet. He was hoping it was Alice's basket. I didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. I couldn't contain the amusement and sniggered loudly. John had heard my laughter and turned around disgustedly.

"Thank you sir, $50 it is. Can I have $60 for this beautifully made picnic? No takers? Going once, going twice? Sold to the young Newton lad for $50. Please come and claim your picnic basket and damsel. Can the owner of this picnic basket please step forward?" More cheers followed. John glanced in Alice's direction, but she hadn't flinched from under the shade. His heart sank even further when he saw Mrs Campbell, the local butchers' wife come forward to collect her picnic basket. People were chuckling all around at the funny site of the pair. Ignoring all gestures, the odd pair strolled over to a shaded spot and began setting up their picnic. John looked on the outside, how I felt in the inside.

I kicked the dirt below me hoping that the day would end quickly. Sooner than expected, Alice's basket was up for auction. I contemplated taking the easy way out by betting for her picnic, but the look of disappointment emulating from Carlisle, from below the stage discouraged me. Instead I witnessed Alice's picnic being bought by Charlie Swan for $110. I pondered if Jasper was nearby and wondered what he would do to Charlie if he knew Alice was spending the whole day with a hormonal teenage boy. Even though Charlie was taken by Renee, I never trusted the thoughts of human men. Their thoughts lay constantly with their manhood's. But I knew Alice could take care of herself. Charlie was the one that needed to worry.

The highlight went to Carlisle who managed to surprise the whole hospital board by auctioning as well. Esme's picnic basket went for $5000 followed by an engaging embrace between the two. Like the rest of the picnic goers, Carlisle and Esme strolled along to a shaded spot and began preparing their picnic. Mayor Darlington was pleased to say the least; even he had to agree that $5000 was an impressive donation.

By now the baskets were being auctioned an alarming rate and I found myself faced with the possibility of missing out. I knew Carlisle and Esme wanted me to participate more in human activities, so I made a pact that I was determined to be the last gambler standing. Trying to buy myself some time so I would have less time to picnic, hadn't worked. The second last basket disappeared before I could even raise my hand and that left the one remaining.

By now, most of the crowd had cleared out with their respective picnic partners and that left only a handful of us left to battle. I could see why the basket was the last to auction. The tattered basket was fraying at the handles and the bottom looked ready to give way. When Principle Scone pulled out the contents, I noticed some of my opponents backing out slowly after seeing a chicken burnt beyond recognition. The next food item was a half baked loaf of bread. The gooey centre was still stringy and dough like. More opponents left the fight. I myself was beginning to have second thoughts, and I didn't need to digest the food. I scanned the crowd in search of the owner but I couldn't find one.

_Maybe they've left already? _

Whoever it was that was responsible for this monstrosity should have been arrested by the health department. I had never seen food distorted to such a state. Without prompting I signalled to place a bet. The picnic goers, who had been entertained by the thought of someone game enough to eat the contents, looked on curiously.

"$8 from Edward Cullen. Can I get $10?"

"Sorry Principle Scone. I don't think you heard me correctly. I said $8000 for the basket not $8".

A cacophony of gasps radiated throughout the school grounds with the loudest coming from Principle Scone. I decided to play up to my theatrical tendencies and offered an amount for a picnic basket unworthy of my attention. Carlisle and Esme were quietly chatting to one another, avoiding my spectacle. If Carlisle wanted my support, then I would show it full throttle. But my new found fame was short lived when I stumbled across a careless thought of the owner.

_Not even! Edward Cullen bought my basket for $8000? Either he's nuts or just a show off. _

I peered over to Alice wondering why she hadn't for warned me that the basket belonged to Renee Eastwick.

_I'm sorry Edward. I didn't envision this happening. There's a constant blur around Renee. It's been like that ever since the new girl Bella has been around. I don't get visions of her either. _

I gave Alice a nod of acknowledgement noticing now that Renee had joined their picnic. I quizzed Alice silently about the deal with the third wheel, but Alice continued to chat to Renee and Charlie, trying to emulate the perfect hostess.

I finally made a path towards the stage to claim the picnic basket from hell. Instead of Renee getting up from Charlie and Alice's picnic lunch, Bella had walked towards the stage and collected the picnic basket. She stood there staring at me, unaware of the astonished glances the rest of the town were wearing. Some town folk were surprised to see Bella at all. There had been rumours circulating around town after her car accident with John Newtown that the girl suffered from hallucinations. Others suspected she was claiming to be a prophet, telly ported from the future. I just thought she was the fragile, timid human girl she came across to be. There was nothing miraculous about her except for one tiny detail, I couldn't read her mind.

_Poor Bella, I thought making her join the fundraiser would give her a slamming time. Had I known my hellacious cooking would attract a hoser like Edward to buy it, I would have bought take away instead. Renee, you're a bad cook and note to self; don't attempt to cook for a picnic again! _

Had it not been for Carlisle and Esme watching on, I would have side stepped Alice and attacked Renee neck first for her nasty thoughts concerning me. It had now made sense why I was unable to find the owner of the picnic; Bella had been the owner.

_Bella's thoughts might be shielded by some unknown force. Maybe this will be a good opportunity for me to get up close to see if proximity has something to do with it and then finally rid this nuisance of a human from my sight. _

"I don't think we've been formerly introduced. Hello I'm Edward Cullen and you must be Bella, Bella Reye".

I had held out my hand anticipating a handshake. Instead of being a gracious picnic host, she turned around, holding the basket on her right hip and walked ahead of me past the quilt of picnickers. Moments later she stopped a 20 yards from the closest picnic and began setting up our picnic before seating herself on the black and check red blanket. She then raised her head slowly and gazed at me with pleading eyes.

"Do you remember me at all Edward?"

Bella's question had taken me by surprise. I struggled to read her thoughts but there was still a wall in front of them, adding to my further frustration. I hadn't realised how often I used other people's thoughts against them. I didn't respond.

"Please Edward, it's me Bella your girlfriend. Well sort of, in the future…anyway".

_Maybe Bella is as crazy as they think she is. _

She pulled her legs into her chest and sunk her head between them, wrapping her arms around herself. I could hear quite sobbing coming from her direction. I felt a tinge of pity for her. The silly girl was deluded enough to suggest I would even consider dating her. I hid my repulsion at the idea and immediately began planning for an escape route back to the car. I decided that perhaps subtlety was not needed and began dusting myself off ready to leave.

"I don't know on what planet you would think I would date you. But you need to get one thing straight; I don't know you and I don't _want_ to know you".

Bella didn't flinch or raise her head to acknowledge what I had said. It was a harsh call but I needed to do it. I didn't need to read her mind to know she had heard everything I said. I took her silence as a confirmation of her form of acceptance and made my way towards the car parking lot. But before I had passed the school hall, I heard a minute whisper.

"I wish you could read my mind, then you'd believe me".

I stopped in my tracks. I was 100 yards away from our picnic when I heard Bella whisper under her breath. I swiftly turned around and trying not draw any attention to myself and made my way slowly back to the crying imbecile.

"What did you just say?"

I gritted my teeth and allowed the words to come out as calm as I humanly could. Bella looked up at me towering over her. Her eyes were bloodshot. I could hear her heart pumping at an alarming rate. She was beginning to hyperventilate.

"You heard nothing!" Her jaw locked and a fierce snigger let loose beneath her breath. Her tiny fists began to clench into a ball. She was furious.

"Nothing? You were saying something about me."

I smiled to the passer by's, trying to keep up appearances. The last thing I needed was a confrontation from a teenage girl, to destroy Carlisle and Esme's day. Slowly she rose from the blanket with her shoulders hunched over like a wolf. Her brown eyes were burning through me. She had clenched fists on either side. If she could she would have spat fire all over me.

"Is that so? A little hard to be hearing a hundred yards away don't you think Mr Cullen?. Only a vampire could hear that far away."

_How did she know?_

In that moment Carlisle, Esme and Alice turned towards our direction. They had overheard our conversation. No one needed to guess that in a matter of seconds Bella Reye would no longer be breathing. My instincts had kicked in. I was enraged.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Characters mentioned in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Please review with your **honest** opinion.

**Chapter 4****: Showdown**

**Preface (from Chapter 3)**

"I wish you could read my mind, and then you'd believe me".

I stopped in my tracks. I was 100 yards away from our picnic when I heard Bella whisper under her breath. I swiftly turned around and trying not draw any attention to myself and made my way slowly back to the crying imbecile.

"What did you just say?"

I gritted my teeth and allowed the words to come out as calm as I humanly could. Bella looked up at me towering over her. Her eyes were bloodshot. I could hear her heart pumping at an alarming rate. She was beginning to hyperventilate.

"You heard nothing!" Her jaw locked and a fierce snigger let loose beneath her breath. Her tiny fists began to clench into a ball. She was furious.

"Nothing? You were saying something about me."

I smiled to the passer by's, trying to keep up appearances. The last thing I needed was a confrontation from a teenage girl, to destroy Carlisle and Esme's day. Slowly she rose from the blanket with her shoulders hunched over like a wolf. Her brown eyes were burning through me. She had clenched fists on either side. If she could she would have spat fire all over me.

"Is that so? A little hard to be hearing a hundred yards away don't you think Mr. Cullen? Only a vampire could hear that far away."

_How did she know?_

In that moment Carlisle, Esme and Alice turned towards our direction. They had overheard our conversation. No one needed to guess that in a matter of seconds Bella Reye would no longer be breathing. My instincts had kicked in. I was enraged.

**Chapter 4**

"What are you talking about Bella? There are no vampires here in Fork's. I think you're confused"

"I know you're a vampire Edward"

"You really are crazy aren't you? People around here are right about..."

"I'm not crazy! Listen to me. I know about you... you and your family and your special vegetarian diet" I decided the illusion had faded and there was no sense in denying the truth about us.

"Well nobody's going to believe you; they think you're crazy anyway"

"I don't care. I'm going to yell out and tell them all about your secret life and then I'm going to get them to force you into the sunlight, only to watch your skin glisten like tiny diamonds. Can you imagine what they would do to you and the rest of the Cullen's?" She chuckled loudly like a witch possessed. I kept a straight face and refused to show my game plan. I was feeding her with exactly what she wanted. She gloated at my prickly situation.

_Damn it, I can't read this imbecile's mind! How can I butcher Bella without causing a scene in front of the Forks town folk? Wait, maybe I can take out half the picnicker's and get Carlisle, Alice and Esme to kill the rest. If only my brother's were here, we could slaughter all of them while the others prepared for the move to safety. _

Bella stood self-assuredly across from me while I sorted out a plan to kill her in a matter of seconds. I was enraged beyond redemption. I wanted to rip to shreds every being of this pathetic helpless teenage girl. I sought to destroy her not just to protect my family's secret life but because the monster within me wanted too. How dare she come from nowhere and shower me with her romantic delusions and at the same time threaten me? If she knew I was a vampire, then she knew what vampires were capable of; what I, Edward Cullen was capable of.

I glared at her with a fierceness that I buried in me for almost a century. Bella's brunette hair was flowing in the light breeze, her scent coated me; beads of sweat were beginning to emerge at her temples and drip slowly down her pink cheeks, falling short of her curled lip that sniggered at the right edge of her lip, revealing her teeth. She eased two steps towards me with an icy coolness that took me by surprise.

"What are waiting for Edward? I know what you want to do to me!"

She seductively whispered the words under her breath. The keenness in Bella's eyes revealed she knew a lot more about us then she lead on. I didn't care if she was spiteful about my rejection; she knew way too much about us and this could potentially endanger my family. The ball was in her court now and she knew it.

The Cullen's were outnumbered if the town went postal; I had no other choice but to slaughter her. While everyone was busy with their picnics and chatting away, I decided now was the chance to slay Bella without anyone seeing; it would only take a matter of seconds for me to bite her neck and leave her leaning on the oak tree that shaded us. Just before I was about to lunge towards Bella and rip her throat out, two firm hands pushed my shoulders back in place.

_Remember who you are son. _

Carlisle hand's remained firmly planted on me. I wanted to fling his arms away and rid me of this girl but his grasp became tighter. I tried to relax; I even started to take deep breaths just to get my mind off killing her. By now Bella had stopped breathing altogether. Her face was beginning to lose colour and her clenched fists were a bony white. Her coolness seemed to evaporate.

"Carlisle, Bella knows about me". I gritted my teeth together, while staring at her. She disgusted me.

"Is that so?" Carlisle was trying to remain calm and collected. His response was almost that of a school teacher trying to break up a fight in the primary school yard. I would have none of it.

"I know all there is to know about your cosy family, Carlisle. Care to share with the rest of the Forks town about your special diet or maybe I should start by explaining to them how you created your precious family, starting with Edward first?"

Her pale index finger scanned across the picnic ground shaking towards the entire crowd of joyful picnicker's. The fifty or so town folks were sitting around, unaware of their fate being argued in front of them.

"Why are you upset Bella? Did Edward do something to hurt you? I'm sure we can sort this out". I could see Carlisle was trying to reinstate damage control but Bella stupidly persisted with her vendetta that now included my family.

"It's too late Carlisle. Edward has said enough already..." Bella continued to rant while Carlisle and I tried to execute a plan.

"If she keeps going on like this Carlisle, we will be caught out for sure. I say we end this now, while we have time. If we leave this any longer, she might yell something out to the rest of the town and we will have no choice but to slay them all. Better to kill one insignificant girl than half the town already here".

"What about the truce Edward and our way of life?" The loss of any human life troubled Carlisle. Our plans went against everything we believed in and what set our family apart from all other covens. And the truce we had kept for so long with the Indians would be over, all because of one girl. I pleaded for his mercy.

"Please, this is the safety of our family Carlisle. And besides, we will be so quick and effective; the dogs will never catch up to us once we've gone. There will be no need for us to return to Fork's again".

"Edward is right Carlisle. We have no choice but to take her life. It will save us all, Forks and our family". Esme was standing beside Carlisle on his right, who was now loosening his grip. I took this gesture as a sign of his approval, but I knew instinctively that Carlisle would be so hurt by my actions, that if he could in that moment, he would have taken the place of Bella instead.

"What are you waiting for Edward?" A pitiful rasped few words escaped from her lips. Her heart beat fainter and fainter until finally she collapsed. In her anger, Bella had forgotten to breathe and found herself light headed from the confrontation. I could still hear her faint heart beat and decided on a course of action.

"Bella's fainted, here's our chance. I'll take her to the meadow and finish her off there. Meet me at the baseball clearing with the others. Alice has gone too met up with Rose, Em and Jas. They'll make their way to the house. Hurry we won't have much time before the dogs find out what I've done".

I quickly lifted Bella in my arms ready to run to the meadow swiftly up the mountain, but as I turned around to say goodbye to Carlisle, Charlie was fast approaching our party and eyeing us with a quizzical look.

"What's going here?" Charlie didn't seem alarmed, just a little curious at the Cullen's congregating around Bella. I was too angry to think straight. Consumed in my instincts to vanquish Bella's life, I failed to notice the risk I had almost taken. Bella's pale complexion glowed in the twilight of the day. I was feeling ravenous and wanted to bite her there and then. Carlisle, sensing my killer urges was becoming more concerned and tried to consider an alternative plan.

_Edward, remember who you are. Plans have changed. You need to take Bella now in Alice's car to our house instead of the meadow. I'll deal with Charlie. Go now!_

"Charlie, Edward is going to take Bella to our house. She's having an allergic reaction to a bee sting and since the hospital is closed for renovation, it will be too late for her if we go out of town to seek medical assistance. I have an adrenalin pen at home. We need to rush there now". Carlisle placed his arm on Charlie's shoulder, in an effort to hide his concern for me. I nodded in compliance at his alternate plan and made my way to the car.

"Yeh sure, jeepers; does Renee know about this?" Charlie took off his hat; he seemed embarrassed at enquiring at all. Charlie liked to investigate any manner of occurrence in Forks, I found him annoying.

"No she doesn't, are you able to tell Renee?" Carlisle was sensing more danger. He could deal with Charlie, but Renee was a different story. Her instincts were much stronger at any sign of danger. We needed to tread carefully now that the initial plan had failed.

"Sure I can. Shouldn't we come with you?" I paced myself ready to run as soon as Carlisle gave the decree. Charlie was an old soul for a teenager and asked too many questions. I was getting more nervous at each question Charlie was asking.

_Edward, keep making your way home. Make sure there aren't any pit stops. We've aroused too much suspicion already. _

"There's no need to Charlie. Once Bella is given the necessary medication, she will recover rapidly. We will bring her back to the Eastwick's once she recuperates completely. Any stress she experiences now may cause another reaction. So please, no visitors, until I give the all clear".

"Whatever you say Doc"

By the time Carlisle's and Charlie's conversation had finished, I was already laying Bella in the back seat of Alice's car, ready to go. Alice had made her way by foot up the forest to meet up with the rest of Cullen coven. Esme emerged from the shadows and took her place in the passenger's seat. I wasn't amused.

"You're not coming with Carlisle?"

"No. He thought it best for me to come with you"

"Esme, I'm fine. A little flustered perhaps"

"Your father's worried about you, Edward. He's never seen you this distressed before".

"We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me. If I could read her mind, I would have known about the stunt she was going to pull today. Instead I felt like she entrapped me. You should have heard the thing's Bella was saying. How did she know those entire things about us?"

"I'm not sure how she knew about us, Edward. Nonetheless Bella is here and we are safe now". Bella lay sprawled on the back seat of the car while I speed through Forks trying to get her out of sight of the locals. I had taken this route many times from school that I was barely looking at the road. Instead I examined the witch I had dragged into our lives, lying peacefully in the back seat; oblivious of how she almost destroyed our secret life.

_You're lucky Bella. If it wasn't for Esme sitting here, I would have ended your life right now. It's only a matter of time until I get rid of you. _

"What else is troubling you Edward?" I tried to stay rational and calm again, thinking of every possibility and angle I could find about how a girl could know so much about us, but I kept hitting road blocks.

"Well Alice hasn't had any visions of Bella. So not only can I not read her mind, Alice hasn't had any visions of her either. It's frustrating beyond belief. What's the use of our gifts if they can't protect us from even a deluded girl? "

Before Esme could reply, we had already reached home at lightning speed. The garage door was left ajar by Alice. Alice, Jas, Rose and Emmie had beaten us home.

"I'll carry Bella into the house. Edward you can park the car". Esme lifted Bella into her arms and gazed at her like she was one of her own daughters. I felt an instant wave of anger well up inside of me.

_She's not one of us, mother. Don't go treating the human like she's one of us! _

"Edward, stop brooding and park the car." Esme flashed an icy look my direction and then proceeded to carry Bella; who was still unconscious, into the house. I reluctantly parked the car in the garage and dropped my head on the steering wheel. My non-life was so perfectly drawn out and now, because of this Bella, I found myself giving into my basic desires to kill a human life. It went against everything my father stood for.

_What sort of monster had I become?_

**To be continued...**


End file.
